slave_jasminefandomcom-20200214-history
Jafar´s Takeover
Laughing triumphantly, Jafar couldn´t hold back his sadistic glee. The former vizier of Agrabah turned sorcerer had just gotten rid of the one person who stood in his way, and sent him along with his two close friends to the ends of the earth. Even if Aladdin would return from there, Jafar wasn´t worried. As the most powerful sorcerer in the world, nothing could stand in his way. Currently, he stood on the destroyed pavilion where Prince Ali´s and Jasmine´s announcement was supposed to take place. However, the beautiful palace of the sultan was no longer there, for Jafar had moved it to the mountain with the reluctant help of the genie, from whom he had wished for all of his new powers. Now, he had called the genie back to the lamp; since he assumed he was all-powerful now, the villain felt like there was no hurry to use his powers. Next to him cowered the Princess herself, along with her father, who had been stripped from his robes down to his shorts. Even though Jasmine was still in the same regal dress she wore during her announcement, she still felt helpless in the sorcerer´s power, just like the former sultan. Iago was on his master´s shoulder too, with a tiny sultan hat in his head, looking gleeful at the crowned heads. “You won´t get away with this, Jafar!” he tried to shout with all of his vigor, but in vain. “Really? What makes you think that, my ex-master?” Jafar said slimily. “The people of Agrabah will know that you stole the kingdom from my father, and they won´t stand for your reign for long, especially since they know what you just did!” Jasmine added. Jafar moved closer towards the two menacingly, until he came up with an idea. It seemed all too easy. “What are you doing?” She demanded, staring between the two men. Neither acknowledged her as they looked directly upwards, Jasmine following their gaze to stare at the sight above the three of them. A thick wooden beam, which hadn’t been there before Jafar had taken over, ran vertically directly above her, it being long enough to protrude above her head and below her feet from where she had been positioned. The three guards who had been climbing the piles of loot had each managed to reach the beam, and they were tying one length of rope each around it. As Jasmine watched, each guard tested his length of rope, ensuring it was tied to the beam properly, before taking the other end and the making their way back down, joining the two who held her. As they drew closer, each of the three raised the end of their piece of rope, causing the princess to thrash about widely as she saw the metal clamp at the end of each one. One of the guards grabbed her left breast, bruising the delicate flesh as he attached his clamp to the nipple, tightening it until Jasmine cried out sharply. He then stepped back, allowing the second of the three to approach and do the same to her right breast. The third approached her feet, waiting for the two guards that held her to part her legs before he pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Jasmine could do nothing but stare as the third clamp was tightened around her button, the sensitive nub throbbing with agony as the third man withdrew. The two guards holding her suddenly began to relax their grip, causing her eyes to widen as she realised what they were about to do. “Please don—” Her plea was replaced by a scream as the two guards dropped her, the ropes snapping taut as Jasmine fell more than a foot. Her large breasts were pulled into cones, the two orbs beginning to purple all over instantly from the abuse. Her clit was likewise pulled up as far as it could go, it too swiftly discolouring. Jasmine’s world exploded into white for a moment at the agony of having some of her most sensitive areas abused. She trembled all over from the sensation, her body’s motions causing the three ropes to creak and swing slightly as they held her. As her vision slowly returned, though the pain didn’t dull, Jasmine heard several shouts from nearby. “Unless they won´t know”, Jafar lifted up his snake staff. Suddenly, a huge shockwave came from it, traveling all over the city, hitting Jasmine and the ex-sultan too. It didn´t last long, but it felt like it had changed so much. The Princess and her father didn´t remember anything. But the vizier hadn´t just erased their memories, for he had changed history too. Now, the people of Agrabah remembered exactly what he wanted them to. “No more crackers down my throat, eh?” Iago hopped off Jafar´s shoulder, smiling impishly at the ex-sultan. He didn´t answer, just looked silently as Jafar moved to the edge of the destroyed balcony, where he could see the citizens of Agrabah, who were still there even after the shock. The moment he stepped in, they seemed to recognize him instantly. Fearfully, the entire kingdom bowed before him. He had altered their memories and history so that they thought Jafar had been the Sultan all along, and would obey him no matter what. “All hail to Sultan Jafar, your mightiness!” they shouted in unison. The usurper smiled wickedly and triumphantly. It was going just as planned. Grinning, he moved back to Jasmine and her father. They didn’t look fearful or defiant anymore, but rather obedient and willing to obey. “Well…who´s in charge now?” he pointed his staff against the ex-sultan´s chin. “You are….Your Majesty”, he and Jasmine bowed humbly before him. The Princess did it too more willingly than Jafar expected, with no inch of hatred towards the villain. He twirled his snake staff before his eyes, changing his attire into a mix of his sorcerer attire and the sultan robes he had before making his wish. His robes consisted mostly of red silk and gold, with his familiar black cape as well as the purple and golden belt and a white turban adorned with gold, a red gem and a purple feather fit for a Sultan. As his smile turned into a more prideful one, Jasmine kept looking at him there. She didn´t remember anything about him, but at that moment, she already thought how handsome and regal Sultan Jafar looked there. It was most likely a part of his spell, but she felt like he was truly a ruler worth serving. In a flash, he used his staff to teleport the group back to his palace, which had changed a lot. It had a red color scheme and tint stone all over it now, with the throne changed from an elephant to a giant cobra, to fit Jafar´s tastes more. Torches burned brightly at its corridors, the treasure from Cave of Wonders had been magically transported into the throne room, and there was even a perch for Iago next to it. Razoul and his guards had come there too, now in black uniforms and ready to serve their master. Majestically, Jafar walked through all of it and sat on his throne. “Long live Sultan Jafar”, the ex-sultan and Jasmine bowed before him again. Iago flew into his master´s shoulder, smiling at the two. “Yes, he is the Sultan now. And you two are?” he asked in a taunting tone. “Slaves to the most powerful man on earth”, the former Sultan said with great humility. Those words brought great glee to Jafar. “Ding ding! Correct on the first try!” Iago laughed. He watched as Jafar fired a beam at the ex-sultan, turning his boxer shorts into red and golden of color, which symbolized his servitude to Jafar from that day on. He even gave him a fan to his hand. As the enslaved sultan begun to fan Jafar, Jasmine smiled at the two. She was ready to serve him just as well as her father would from now on. “How may I serve you, Your Majesty?” she said in a sweet voice. Hearing that sounded already great to Jafar, but the fact that this beautiful young woman also referred to him as “Your Majesty” made it even better. Adjusting his turban, Sultan Jafar eyed at the former Princess eagerly. He had been desiring her just as much as the throne. And now, that raven-haired desert bloom was his to command. The icing on the cake in his victory. “Well..every great Sultan has a harem of his own, and you´d fit in perfectly. You´ll be the most beautiful flower in mine”, Jafar decided. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned several beautiful harem girls. They were the same ones the Genie had summoned when he had demonstrated his powers to Aladdin in the Cave of Wonders and during his parade. Jasmine looked around as those dark-haired, scantily-clad young women came close to her. “I´m having a celebration tonight in honor of my greatness, and I´d be honored if you provided some entertainment there, my pussycat”, he said, firing a beam which made her feel more enticed about her master. “As you wish”, Jasmine curtseyed. The scantily-clad women escorted Jasmine out of the throne room upstairs, past the heavily guarded and trapped treasure chamber where Jafar had hid the lamp out of sight. Right next to the bedchambers was a large harem room, with cushions, baths and beautiful plants everywhere. Jasmine´s pet tiger turned kitten Rajah was there too, and was delighted to see the former princess reunite with her faithful pet. However, even though she still knew and remembered him, the spell had made her forget Aladdin completely. She didn´t even remember meeting her, and wouldn´t recognize him if he came back. Due to Jafar´s spell, Jasmine couldn´t take her mind off the new Sultan. Even though her personality was still the same, she felt strangely attracted to him, and was falling completely under his power, even though she didn´t realize it. Under his power, it was time for Jasmine to say goodbye to being a Princess. The girls helped Jasmine take off the dress as they escorted her to the baths, eager to prepare her for the night. It would take time, but they couldn´t wait to see the result pay off. Neither could her. She already felt very honored to be the favorite harem girl of the sultan. Time went on, as Jafar enjoyed his stay on the throne greatly. There was no need for him to concoct any new diabolical schemes, for he felt that he had won at last. All he just wanted to do there was to let the feeling of power and triumph sink in. “Pour more wine, slave!” he ordered Jasmine´s father, who did as told helplessly yet obediently. The harem girls had come to the room too, bringing fruit and pastries for the sultan and his pet. Deep under the spell, the old sultan couldn´t remember his old glory days at all. Sitting on the throne in the finest robes and playing with his toys, there was no memory of any of it. All he could do was just stand there, serving his ex-vizier as a meek and humble manservant. Iago had wanted to get revenge on him for the crackers but Jafar had told him not to, for physical force could easily break his spell and control over the old man. “What a night. The street rat is gone and I´ve got everything I´ve wanted. But the best is yet to come”, Jafar said, his head full of sinful thoughts. “I think I know what you mean”, Iago admired all the gold and jewelry near his perch. And it indeed was coming. Two harem girls entered the room, carrying a large palanquin that they placed in the middle of the throne room. Suddenly, sultry Oriental music started to play, accompanied by the beat of drums. Jafar looked excited, for he knew what was coming. Jasmine emerged from the curtains, looking quite different from what she had looked like during that night. She had been dressed up in a skimpy, strapless red silk bra that emphasized her cleavage enticingly, along with a matching pair of billowy harem pants of the same color, which had the same effect on her hips. Both that and her bra were trimmed with gold. She also had a pair of spiky golden earrings, a pair of golden slippers, a snake bracelet and a high ponytail with a golden hair loop. And to top it all off, she had transparent veils adorned all over her body. Sultan Jafar almost dropped his eyes at such sultry beauty. She had never looked this delectable and attractive to him. Not only due to her new attire, but due to the lovely smile on her face that he had never seen her give to him before. Walking out of the palanquin, Jasmine was ready to dance. When Jafar took her into his harem, he had chosen her to become a belly dancer in his court too, giving her the skills for it too magically when he fired the beams at her at the throne room. He had always had a feeling his new harem girl would make for a good one. As the music played, it was just as good as Jafar expected it to be. Jasmine moved and swayed her body almost effortlessly as she danced in front of the new sultan. Even the old sultan couldn´t believe his eyes at that moment. Still, he kept serving Jafar as the dance kept going, since he hadn´t broken from the spell yet. Jasmine´s breasts almost jiggled as she rocked her chest back and forth, eyeing Jafar teasingly through the transparent veil on her face. The more she danced, the more she started to feel the passion for him growing in her. The sinister yet charismatic and charming aura around him allured her greatly. “Impressive, my dear”, the new sultan said, admiring the belly dancer´s navel movements. Jasmine even swung her ass at him temptingly, which he really enjoyed. Gone were truly the days of the sweet and innocent Princess looking for a suitor. Now there was only a sexy and fierce harem girl, ready to serve her sultan´s every whim. With her hands behind her back, Jasmine kept swaying her body seductively as she moved closer to Jafar´s throne. There, he could see all of her most beautiful features in their full glory. Her pitch black hair, perfect breasts, well-endowed body, wide hips, chocolate eyes, they all looked marvelous to him. With her harem attire leaving not much to the imagination, it completed the effect perfectly. As music went on, Jasmine´s moves turned from smooth and peaceful to dynamic and wild with the change of rhythm. It was like she was a natural at dancing like this, even better than the parade girls Prince Ali had. They were in the room too, serving Jafar who was too focused to the show to even notice them. Soon, Jasmine had softly removed all the veils around her, leaving only the one on her face on. She kept smiling through it as her moves were at their most dynamic, showing off the flexibility of her hourglass figure. Finally, she ended the dance with a seductive pose and a smile. “Wonderful, absolutely wonderful!” Jafar cheered as Jasmine walked close to the throne, sitting on one of the cushions near the sultan, among the other harem girls. Of all of them, she sat the closest to Sultan Jafar himself, already being his favorite. "Did I please you properly, Your Majesty?" Jasmine laid herself closer, looking at him. "Yes you did, my pretty", Jafar smiled wickedly. Iago smirked too as he flew on top of the throne, noticing how Jafar magically summoned golden chains into Jasmine´s wrists, and held the chain with his staff. He used it to drag her closer and closer to the throne, but the former Princess didn´t mind. "All too easy. I have complete control over her", the villain thought to himself. The more Jasmine looked into his eyes, the more mesmerized she felt there. Her heart even beated loudly, much to her surprise. Just the way Jafar touched her felt enticing to the young woman. It made her feel things she forgot she ever felt. No other harem girl felt that way there, even though they were all attracted to Jafar too. "My pet....", Jafar stroked her chin. Jasmine blushed at that and smile coyly at him. She just laughed and kept lying there, waiting for her master´s command. Even though this wasn´t the Jafar she remembered before the spell, she had still already taken a liking to him during the start of his reign. Jasmine looked at her father too, who was now polishing the swords and red gems in Jafar´s treasure all around the room. The slave just kept on working there, having no problem with the new Sultan holding his daughter there. He was satisfied that she too kept the ruler content. "I wish you-know-who could see us now", Iago whispered. "There´s no worry about that anymore...for now", Jafar nodded. He hadn´t heard of him since, and was glad that things were that way. He didn´t care whether the enemy came back or not, all he just wanted was to enjoy his time on the throne. The Sultan of Agrabah got comfortable there, letting two of his harem girls massage his feet softly. He let the triumphant and hedonistic feeling he had there sink in. Jafar had everything he had ever wished for there at the moment. Power, riches, women, all the magic in the world - and only two of his wishes were used on those. The diabolical sorcerer couldn´t have felt more proud there. But he felt like it was going to get better for him there. All thanks to the former Princess of Agrabah, now on his hand. "Just you wait, my dear", he thought. Night fell upon the palace, and all the activity there calmed down. Most of the servants had gone to their chambers, and so had their Master, who still used the same chamber he did during his Vizier days, except it was now by the throne room. With it´s dark atmosphere, cushions, hookah and fireplace, it was just perfect for the sorcerer. Jafar had retreated there to plan on what to do next. In his mind, he had already big plans for the city and the former ruler, since he wanted him too to entertain his Master, especially due to Iago´s suggestion regarding it. However, as much as he enjoyed ruling Agrabah, there was something he enjoyed even more as the Sultan. Lying on the cushions and smoking the hookah, he waited for Jasmine to come to the chamber. He had ordered her to bring him fruit and wine there for the night, and keep him company there too. Jafar smiled eagerly as he could hear footsteps outside the chamber at that moment. The harem girl´s timing was perfect. Jasmine walked in, holding the tray full of fruit, from bananas and oranges to figs, melons pears and apples, which Jafar loved the best. She also carried a pitcher of his favorite drink. "Mind if I join your company, my Sultan Jafar?" Jasmine bowed as she placed the tray down. He nodded, keeping his eyes on Jasmine and how beautiful she looked there. The Sultan liked how her new attire showed off her lovely features much more than the blue one did, with it´s lack of sleeves, more low-cut pants and a better view of her cleavage. Jasmine sat astride on the cushions, letting Jafar drape his arms around her. He looked into her eyes, smiling slyly. "I´ll do whatever your heart desires, oh my wise, powerful and handsome Sultan", she said, meaning every word of it. To be continued.... The harem of Sultan Jafar.jpg|Jasmine and her fellow harem girls. Jasmine dressing up her father as a jester.jpg|The former Sultan gets a new place in Jafar´s court as his jester. Queen Jasmine.jpg|Now loving her master, Jasmine wishes to become his wife. Romantic.jpg|Sultan Jafar and his wife Queen Jasmine consummating their marriage. Category:Alternate endings Category:Slave Jasmine fanfiction Category:The slavery of Jasmine Category:WIP